


De vraies vacances

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Category: Deux ans de vacances - Jules Verne
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Gordon.





	De vraies vacances

Un conclave – Discussion – Idée de Briant et de Doniphan – Le cadeau

La punition exemplaire de Dole, on l’a dit, fit définitivement passer le goût de la paresse aux plus jeunes et aux plus dissipés des colons improvisés. Ce triomphe de la discipline n’étouffa toutefois pas (et, serait-on tenté d’ajouter, fort heureusement) les velléités d’espièglerie qui sont la sève de l’enfance mais que les petits cherchaient, sans d’ailleurs penser à mal et d’un mouvement presque inconscient, à dissimuler aux grands.

Le dégel, la remontée du mercure et ses promesses d’exercice et de plein air, soufflèrent sur ces énergies une brise toute viride. Un matin où, ayant constaté que le sol de Sport-terrace, jusque-là détrempé par la fonte des neiges et trop boueux pour des travaux sérieux, commençait à sécher, Gordon se dirigeait vers Store-room pour discuter avec Moko de l’opportunité d’une expédition aux bois pour reconstituer le stock de combustible destiné au fourneau, il surprit à l’entrée du boyau qui conduisait à la grotte une étrange cérémonie.

Agenouillé dos à l’entrée et le front collé contre la paroi de roche râpeuse, Iverson paraissait se recueillir, entouré de ses camarades de jeu habituels, restés debout pour leur part. Jenkins tenait dans sa main droite une sorte de verge, son bois vert incrusté en son bout d’entailles collantes, et dans la main gauche un semblant de couronne tressée. De couleur brune, elle se composait, compte tenu de la saison, surtout d’épines. Face à lui, Costar et Dole entrechoquaient entre leurs doigts deux ou trois galets veinés aux formes géométriques qu’ils avaient récoltés sur les bords du rio Zealand. Reproduisaient-ils quelque rituel primitif, à l’instar de ceux qu’aurait pu établir une tribu indigène à l’île, si celle-ci avait été peuplée avant le naufrage du Sloughi ? Se vengeaient-ils contre le garçon accroupi d’un crime qui n’aurait point encore remonté aux oreilles du chef de la colonie ?

L’arrivée de Service, qui émergeait du fond de la cave les bras chargés des premiers fruits confits qu’il avait voulu préparer à partir de baies hivernales sur lesquelles quelques lignes encore lisibles du journal de François Baudoin avaient attiré son attention, répondit aux interrogations silencieuses de Gordon. Suivant la coutume enfantine et avec les moyens du bord, les cinq garnements s’apprêtaient à célébrer le jour de la naissance d’Iverson. Gordon n’eut pas le cœur de les arracher à leur fête. Il se contenta de leur rappeler qu’ils seraient bientôt attendus dehors.

L’incident resta à la mémoire de Gordon et lui donnait à réfléchir. Quoique pleine de solidarité et baignant, à l’exception des rivalités dont nous avons déjà fait état, dans une belle camaraderie, la vie des anciens pensionnaires connaissait peu de festivités organisées. Cette sobriété de leur routine, que la situation rendait nécessaire, équilibrait le caractère et fortifiait des esprits juvéniles qui, encore malléables, auraient risqué de perdre dans ces circonstances déboussolantes la cohésion et la discipline procurées par l’éducation. Néanmoins, à trop vouloir égaliser le quotidien, ne finirait-on pas par diminuer la singularité de chacun des membres d’une colonie qui n’en dénombrait que fort peu ?

Toujours mesuré dans ses prises de décision, le sage garçon consulta ses deux camarades Briant et Doniphan, sur lesquels il pouvait compter pour offrir systématiquement des avis divergents.

« Ce n’est pas faire bon usage de notre responsabilité que d’habituer les petits à recevoir un traitement de faveur », fut prompt à répondre Doniphan.

Il s’était peut-être résigné à l’abandon des pratiques du faggisme comme une concession raisonnable aux rigueurs de la vie sauvage, mais il n’en restait pas moins convaincu que les privilèges ne devaient s’acquérir qu’avec l’âge et le mérite.

Conscient qu’exprimer une opinion contraire à celle du jeune Anglais attiserait dangereusement la flamme d’une hostilité qui cherchait chaque jour un prétexte nouveau pour s’embraser, Briant ne put cependant se retenir d’objecter :

 « Mais une attention occasionnelle peut bénéficier grandement au moral collectif. Ils sont encore enfants, Doniphan, même si on leur demande d’être des hommes, et nous aurions tort de leur refuser un peu de réconfort. »

(Ainsi parlait cette âme bien née, elle-même si pauvre en années !)

« Peut-être, suggéra alors Gordon, pourrait-on choisir des prétextes moins personnels ? 

‒ Tu ne penses tout de même pas aux saints du calendrier ? »

Doniphan interrogeait Gordon, mais son regard s’était fixé sur Briant comme si le Français s’était déjà rendu coupable de pareille proposition.

« Je songeais plutôt, répondit calmement Gordon, à qui l’urgence dans la voix de Doniphan n’avait pas échappé, à créer quelques fêtes qui nous seraient propres. La colonie de l’île Chairman, dotée de sa géographie particulière, n’a-t-elle pas en outre une histoire ? N’avons-nous pas connu nos propres réussites, n’avons-nous pas nos propres découvertes à célébrer ? »

Nous avons déjà eu à plusieurs reprises l’occasion d’insister sur les différences de caractère entre Briant et Doniphan, contraste où l’écart culturel avait renforcé l’inclination naturelle. Mais il demeurait une question sur laquelle les pensées des deux garçons convergeaient absolument : celle du retour. Fermement décidés à revoir la Nouvelle-Zélande et leurs familles, ils croyaient à la nécessité de quitter l’île dès qu’aurait été trouvé le moyen d’en partir. Tous deux tenaient donc à mettre un frein à celles des mesures voulues par Gordon qui allaient trop clairement dans le sens d’un établissement définitif sur l’île Chairman et menaçaient de faire oublier aux mémoires des plus jeunes ce dont ils avaient été privés. Fêter les anniversaires apparut donc soudain comme une excellente idée à Doniphan.

« À condition », précisa-t-il à Briant dès que Gordon, qui avait été appelé par les cris de Wilcox et les aboiements de Phann à l’orée de Bog-woods pour une urgente affaire de poudre et de plumes, se fut éloigné de quelques pas, laissant la conversation interrompue, « que soient aussi célébrés les anniversaires des grands, afin que les petits ne se trouvent pas seulement en position de bénéficiaires. » Briant, attentif à maintenir la paix, s’empressa d’approuver la proposition.

« Justement, camarade, le jour de la naissance de Gordon n’arrive-t-il pas bientôt ? Il me semble que c’était juste au sortir de l’hiver que son tuteur venait à la pension lui rendre cette visite un peu solennelle dont nous étions quelquefois témoins.

‒ Certainement, Briant, je crois que tu as raison.

‒ En tant que chef de notre groupe et par ses qualités, Gordon mérite cet honneur plus que tout autre et sa position confère à la célébration une allure presque politique qui l’embarrassera moins.

‒ Certaine impératrice de la Chine ancienne, ajouta doctement Doniphan, offrait aux familles nobles qu’elle souhaitait neutraliser de si somptueux cadeaux que celles-ci, ne pouvant répondre à cette offrande par un présent d’une égale richesse, s’infligeaient elles-mêmes un exil forcé. Sans pousser si loin l’artifice, notons que si nous concoctions pour Gordon une fête réussie, il se sentirait probablement obligé de perpétuer la tradition. »

Le rusé garçon omit de préciser à la fin de cet exposé que, de la sorte, Gordon veillerait au bon déroulement des anniversaires suivants et que cette surveillance garantirait les apparences d’une équité qui, minimisant les effets visibles de la popularité de Briant, apaiserait sa propre vanité. Si Briant soupçonna ses craintes, il eut l’intelligence de n’en rien laisser paraître. Le sourire qu’il échangea alors avec Doniphan, une fois n’est pas coutume, vibrait de facétie.

French-den connut, dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, une curieuse période de grâce. Une atmosphère de joyeux secret se faisait de plus en plus prégnante à mesure que Doniphan et Briant mettaient leurs camarades dans la confidence de leur projet.

Doniphan le premier avait fait remarquer qu’un cadeau, pour plaire à Gordon, se devait de satisfaire un but utile. Souhaitant y joindre l’agréable, Briant s’était alors rappelé d’une ingénieuse invention qu’il avait pu admirer en Europe : plusieurs des commerçants de son ancien quartier, pour raccourcir le temps perdu en courses quotidiennes, avaient décidé d’investir dans une draisienne.

Si Briant n’avait d’ailleurs observé l’objet que de loin, son frère Jacques, fasciné par tout ce qui sortait de l’ordinaire et portait en graine la promesse d’un amusement, s’était quelquefois aventuré sur le cadre de bois de ces véhicules rudimentaires, mais pratiques. Ces tentatives s’étaient soldées par plusieurs chutes spectaculaires et parfois douloureuses, car Jacques à l’époque n’était pas bien grand et parvenait à peine à se hisser sur les plus petits de ces modèles pour adultes, mais Briant espérait que le souvenir de ces aventures ranimerait les esprits, toujours si incompréhensiblement abattus et mélancoliques, de son frère.

Il n’en fut rien, mais les souvenirs et les conseils de Jacques permirent à Baxter de sculpter les parties les plus délicates, selle et guidon, dans les bois que Doniphan avait personnellement sélectionnés, tandis que Briant orchestrait le montage.

La machine, une fois finie, ne permettait rien de la mobilité qui fit le succès du vélocipède inventé, quelques mois plus tard seulement mais à l’autre bout du monde, par un serrurier parisien. Qu’importe ! Dans l’histoire de la colonie Chairman si chère à Gordon, la construction de cette draisienne ne marquerait aucune révolution des moyens de locomotion. Mais elle resterait associée, dans le souvenir des pensionnaires, à la première et peut-être à la plus fructueuse des trêves entre Briant et Doniphan.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de l'Obscur échange 2017, pour jyanadavega, à partir du prompt :   
> « C’est bientôt l’anniversaire de Gordon et Doniphan et Briant sont décidés à faire preuve pour une fois de bonne volonté et de coopérer pour que ce jour sera une réussite. Mais est-ce que tout se passera vraiment comme prévu ?   
> Genre : Humour, amitié »


End file.
